darknessofeldielfandomcom-20200215-history
Orak Vothug
Orak Lunkarth Vothug is a very poweful Blood Orcish warrior, being born in the stronghold of Luthrag, located deep under Eldiel's ground. In 298GE, after a rebelian appeared in Eldiel, Orak sided with King Aranir Redwind. Ever since, he has been fighting with Redwind to stomp out the rebelian at any cost. Orak has also been known to be incredible with a blade. His favorite blade is his Crimson Red Sword which he has always had at his side. He is known to be able to toss a throwing knife over ten yards (ten meters), while still hiting the bull's eye. He is often found either at his home just outside of the town of Vanten or in the Drunken Dwarf tavern Biography Orak Vothug was born in the year of 269 of the Golden Era of Eldiel. He lived in Luthrag happily, until he was seven. Orak's stronghold was destroyed by a tribe of evil Dark Elves. Orak will always hate these creatures after this. Once his home was destroyed, his family tried to move to other areas. Finnaly, when he was nine, his family moved in to a small cave, where ores, especially Lapis Lazuli, were very promonent. They lived there for ten years until his father fell ill and died. His mother decided that it would be a good idea if they left the cave, and lived on their own. Orak went exploring for a place to settle down, but this adventuring came at a price. While he was on a route just outside of the city Vanten in 283GE, a bandit came and tried to loot him. After Orak refused, the bandit stabbed stabbed him in his right eye. He soon created his famous Crimson Sword. After searching for about five years, Orak went back to the mountain on top of where his old home resided and created his house, Vothug Mannor. After settleing there, he dug a mineshaft in to the cave he used to live in as a young Orc. After building his residence, he joined up the Vantenian legion. Participation in the battle of Urg-Ukal As a foot soldier at this time, he was shipped off to this battle. He and his legion were deployed in a mountain side, shooting arrows apon the enemies and protecting a key point for the Legion. After a week protecting the area, the Dwarves over-powered Orak and his legion. They fought valiently, untill they were forced to scale down the mountain and retreat. While retreating though, Orak was shot in his shoulder by a Dwarven archer. After healing, he and his entire legion received a silver medal for their bravery during the bloody battle. Vantenian Military Career After the battle of Urg-Ukal, Orak didn't participate in the military for about six months, while healing after being hit by a Dwarven arrow. After he healed, he was able to fight again. Orak was then able to be on the front lines during the battle of Bellyr, he was able to kill off many of the Dwarven resistance, even killing two of the seven Dwarven generals at the battle. He and his legion were able to chase down the remaining Dwarves and fought again during the battle of Glordar, Orak and his Legion killed all of the remaining Dwarves of the battle for Bellyr. He and nine other soldiers of his legion recieved a golden medal for bravery and being able to kill off that many Dwarves. After this battle, Orak became an Officer. Even though most officers in the legion stay back at the camps, Orak continued to fight in the battles with the soldiers and archers. His last battle that he fought at was the battle for Werzak, where Orak was able to corner the Dwarven king and forced him to surrender. After this battle, Orak dropped out of the Vantenian Legion. Orak's current life He dropped out of the Vantenian Legion when he was 27. Even though he dropped out, he will stil be willing to fight for the legion if he needs to protect his homeland. He is currently a builder for the city of Vanten. Orak has been living in peace at his mannor, as no citizen of Vanten has been able to climb up that high unless they had the help of an airship. He has been exploring several areas around Vanten, looking for new lands to claim for the Protectors. Orak has been building many buildings around Vanten, including the Library, the Drunken Dwarf Tavern, the Inn, and the many Guard Towers around the walls of Vanten. Orak, even though his building carrer is far from over, has been living peacfully at his house, pearched above the town and is being over-shadowed by an Airship tower. Orak's Future Although it is unsure as to what is going to happen to him in the future, he has gotten a shock about his fate. After visiting the Legondary Oracle of Ryhead, she told him of his grim fate. When Orak is 80 he will be a diplomat. After a long hatred between Elves and Orcs, Orak would visit some Elven leaders to sort out the problem. As he was coming up to the leaders, a guard pulled out a dagger and stabbed Orak in the chest five times before being pulled away by other guards. After ten minutes of blood loss, Orak died. His death would spark a war between Elves and Orcs, resulting in one million Orcs demolishing the Elf's capital, Teryn. Upon hearing the oracle's words, Orak fled from the town and left the province for many days. After he came back, he seemed distraut, but still sane. From then on, Orak will always try to go around his fate.